User blog:D Man o3o/Rumor: 7 Star SBS Unit Info
"Leaks" of the 7 star SBS units are around, and I'm here to help spread them. The reason why they are rumors is because they were found in the "Suggestions" area in the Forums. http://forums.gumi.sg/forum/main-forum/suggestions-ideas/168632-7-sbs-unit-suggestion Ultor= Herculean Ultor Leader Skill: Everlasting Fury Attack/Defense 65% boost to Atk and Def, boost in damage delt to weaker elements & 25% boost to critical hit rate. Brave Burst: Destructive Execution Support/Offense 15 combo massive Fire attack on single enemy casts Taunt, boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns & massive boost to own Def for 1 turn. Super Brave Burst: Cyclopean Terror Support/Offensive 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, casts Taunt, massive boost to all allies Def & great boost to Atk of all units for 3 turns Ultimate Brave Burst: Savage Obliteration Support/Offensive 25 combo Adds chance of slightly recovering HP when attacked & boosts Atk when attacking |-| Tridon= Gargantuan Tridon Leader Skill: Oceanic Grace Points/Attack/Recovery 40% boost to max HP, 50% boost to Rec, 10% boost to Def & mitigates 15% of damage received. Brave Burst: Hydro Assault Protection Support/Offensive/Heal 15 combo massive water elemental attack to all enemies & casts sturdy Earth shield for all allies for 1 turn & gradually recovers all allies' HP for 3 turns. Super Brave Burst: Hydro Strike Aegis Support/Offensive 20 combo powerful water elemental attack on all enemies, casts strong Earth shield on all allies for 2 turns & boosts BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns. Ultimate Brave Burst: Hydro Chaotic Fortress Support/Offensive 25 combo massive water attack on all enemies, casts tough Earth shield on all allies for 3 turns & convert Def to Atk buff for 3 turns. Extra Skill: Aquatic System Slight chance of reducing enemies' Atk and Def |-| Hadaron= Netherlord Hadaron Leader Skill: Atrocious Derivation Attack/Defense Great boosts to Atk and Def relative the amount of depleted HP, 25% boost to Atk of all allies & chance of ignoring an opponent's Def. Brave Burst: Death Signal Support/Offense 13 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & adds Poison, Curse and Weak effect to attack for 3 turns. Super Brave Burst: Treacherous Eradication Support/Offense 16 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy, boosts Def and critical hit chance to all allies for 2 turns & casts stealth on self for 2 turns; while stealthed unit gains a massive boost to Atk & Critical Hit damage. Ultimate Brave Burst: Condemnation Support/Offense 20 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies, massively boosts Def, Atk and critical hit chance to all allies for 3 turns & casts stealth on allies for 1 turn Extra Skill: Desperate Despair Casts an Angel Idol Buff when HP below 20% (Recover 100% HP when revived) & 10% Chance to take 1 damage |-| Andaria= Burstblast Andaria Leader Skill: Terra Authority Burst Reduction in BB gauge required for BB, reduces the amount of BB gauge used during BB & boost to critical hit rate and damage Brave Burst: Intemperance Bolt Support/Offense 25 combo powerful Earth attack to all enemies, remove all status ailments, add earth element to all allies' attack & casts Enforce to allies for 1 turn Super Brave Burst: Emancipation BlastSupport/Offense 25 combo powerful Earth attack to all enemies, casts Enforce to allies for 1 turn, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & increases allies' BB gauge for 3 turns Ultimate Brave Burst: Pullulating Burst Support/Offense 30 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies, removes all status ailments and debuffs, negates all status ailments and debuffs for 3 turns, casts Enforce for 3 turns for all allies & boost HC drop rate for 3 turns Extra Skill: Alluring Care Gradually heals HP & heals unit upon BB/SBB cast Enforce: Elemental Weakness & Debuff resistance (unknown parameters) |-| Zedus= Boltforce Zedus Leader Skill: Voltaic Pride Attack Large boost in critical hit damage, damage dealt during Spark & 15% boost to all parameters Brave Burst: Electrifying Turmoil Support/Offense 9 combo powerful Thunder attack on single enemy, casts Devastation to self for 1 turn & boost to Spark damage for 3 turns Super Brave Burst: Blitzkrieg Strike Support/Offense 3 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies, boosts critical hit chance and Atk for 3 turns, adds chance of decreasing Atk and Def for 1 turn & casts Devastation for 1 turn Ultimate Brave Burst: Fulmination Discharge Support/Offense 5 combo insane Thunder attack on all enemies, boost to Spark damage for 3 turns, boosts Atk to allies for 3 turns & casts Devastation for 3 turns Extra Skill: Onslaught Streak Boosts Atk and Def relative the amount of remaining HP & boost to critical hit chance Devastation: First Hit is guaranteed a critical hit. |-| Aurelia= Gracelicate Aurelia Leader Skill: Spiritual Atmosphere Attack/Defense/Recovery/Support Negates all status ailments, 30% boost to max Def and Rec for all Units & boost to HC and BC drop rate Brave Burst: Consecrated Debacle Offense/Heal/Support 13 combo powerful Light attack on single enemy, casts Enlightenment, gradually recovers HP for 3 turns & boosts all allies' BB gauge Super Brave Burst: Sanctified Nurture Support/Offense 24 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, casts Enlightenment, greatly recovers HP for all allies, boosts Atk and Def relative to Rec for all allies & all status ailments removed and negated for 3 turns Ultimate Brave Burst: Immaculate Unanimity Support/Offense 30 combo massive Light attack on single enemy, casts Enlightenment, all status ailments negated for all turns & casts angel idol buff to self. Extra Skill: Peaceful Vibe 20% boost in all parameters & add Light element buff to party for three turns on BB/SBB cast Enlightenment: Doubles effectiveness of leader skills, if possible. Does not apply to friend assist LS. Category:Blog posts